


Of Clubs, Occult Things and Chat Room Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Naomi quickly changes it, But another school does the same events, But ignore the Kisaragis at the end, Haruka befriends Kageyama, High school kids in a chat room, In a perfect world where Heavenly Host Elementary school never happened, Makoto and Yoshiki become best friends, Mayu stays in Kisaragi, Multi, Nagisa is basically thugisa in some parts, Namely Another Child, Randomness basically, Team Moms meeting, Where could this go wrong?, Yuka still has a weird crush on her brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you get the Kisaragi Academy students into a chat room with the Iwatobi Swim Club, Karasuno Volleyball Club, and Aoba Johsai VBC? Well, Ayumi Shinozaki probably found more victims for her occult things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just random chat room things. I didn't add all of Karasuno or even Nekoma or Aoba Joshai because a lot of characters throw me off. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!

Corpse Party- Kisaragi Academy 

 

Kissinuma (Yoshiki Kishinuma) 

 

Yakashima (Naomi Nakashima) 

 

Sinohara (Seiko Shinoara) 

 

Borishige (Sakutaro Morishige) 

 

Mochaida (Satoshi Mochida) 

 

Suzume (Mayu Suzumoto) 

 

Ayyeeumi (Ayumi Shinozaki) 

 

Haikyuu!!- Karasuno High School 

 

Swageyama (Kageyama Tobio) 

 

Rolling Thunder (Nishinoya Yuu) 

 

Little Giant (Hinata Shouyou) 

 

Sugamama (Sugawara Koushi) 

 

Dadaichi (Daichi Sawamura) 

 

Haikyuu!!- Aoba Johsai High School 

 

Shittykawa (Toru Oikawa) 

 

Iwa-chan (Hajime Iwaizumi) 

 

Free!- Iwatobi High School 

 

Mamakoto (Makoto Tachibana) 

 

Thug Seme (Nagisa Hazuki) 

 

Mini Sharkweek (Kou Matsuoka) 

 

Bananase (Haruka Nanase)

 

Secret Reigent (Rei Ryugazaki) 

 

Free!- Samezuka Acadmey 

 

Jaws 3D (Rin Matsuoka) 

 

Stag Beetle (Momo Mikoshiba) 

 

Nito Nito Nii (Aiichiro Nitori) 

 

Yamazaki (Sousuke Yamazaki) 

 

* * *

 

 

Kisaragi’s class 2-9 was sitting around a computer in the computer lab, as their class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki was showing them a chat room she had been given by a student in another school over Skype. 

 

“Ayumi-chan? Are you sure these other students will be okay with us joining their chat?” Mayu Suzumoto asked timidly. She had been allowed to stay at Kisaragi with her Aunt, which made her classmates pleased to hear. 

 

“Sure! Tachibana-kun said it was perfectly fine! As long as no one gave out the chat link.” Ayumi said and Yoshiki huffed beside her. 

 

“So we’re spending our entire lunch break making Skype accounts? To talk with students we never met before?” Morishige commented in disgust. 

 

“Hey it’ll be fun. Their from different high schools. It’ll be cool to see what they're into and maybe we can all meet up someday!” Seiko Shinohara shriked in happiness. 

 

“Yes but...Aoba Johsai is in Tokyo isn’t it? And where’s Samezuka, Iwatobi and Karasuno?” Satoshi Mochida asked.

 

“Who knows but don’t let Yuka see the chat…” Naomi sighed. 

 

Satoshi nodded. 

 

**_{ 6:50 pm }_ **

 

**_Mamakoto added 7 new people to the chat_ **

 

_ Jaws 3D _ **_:_ ** _ Huh? Makoto you didn’t mention anything about adding new people  _

 

_ Mini Sharkweek _ **_:_ ** _ Where’s Kisaragi…? That one of them big city schools like Aoba Johsai… _

 

_ Thug Seme: They have interesting names-  _

 

_ Kissinuma: Oi we’re right here!!  _

 

_ Yakashima: Well we’re the only people online at the moment...The others must have club going on-  _

 

_ Mochaida: Should we introduce ourselves?  _

 

_ Ayyeeumi: That’d be a good thing. Mayu and Morishige will be on after Drama Club  _

 

_ Sinohara: OKAY I’LL GO FIRST  _

 

_ Secret Reigent: Caps lock is on-  _

 

_ Sinohara: Oops. Anyway, I’m Seiko Shinohara! From class 2-9 in Kisaragi Academy!! _

 

_ Kissinuma: I’m Yoshiki Kishinuma, same class same school.  _

 

_ Yakashima: So blunt...But I’m Naomi Nakashima, also same class and school  _

 

_ Ayyeeumi: Ayumi Shinozaki! Class Rep of Kisaragi’s 2-9!  _

 

_ Mochaida: I’m Satoshi Mochida...Class 2-9 at Kisaragi  _

 

_ Thug Seme: Are the other two from the same class?  _

 

_ Yakashima: Yes. They are Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige.  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Well, its to meet you all! And I’m Makoto Tachibana, third year at Iwatobi High School  _

 

_ Bananase: Haruka Nanase...3rd year at Iwatobi High…  _

 

_ Thug Seme: Nagisa Hazuki! 2nd Year at Iwatobi High!  _

 

_ Secret Reigent: Rei Ryugazaki, 2nd year at Iwatobi High  _

 

_ Mini Sharkweek: KOU Matsuoka, also a 2nd year at Iwatobi  _

 

_ Jaws 3D: Rin Matsuoka, 3rd year at Samezuka Academy  _

 

_ All Kisaragi students (Minus Mayu and Morishige): Nice to meet you!  _

 

**_{7:15 pm}_ **

 

_ Shittykawa: New people? And their all from the same year and class too~  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Don’t pester them Shittykawa  _

 

_ Shittykawa: So mean Iwa-chan…. _

 

_ Ayyeeumi: Why do you call her Shittykawa?  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: *snort* Oikawa is a male but he may as well be a girl he’s such a priss. But It’s a long story _

 

_ Shittykawa: So rude…!! _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Anyway, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi, That shit lord is Oikawa Toru, Captain of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club   _

 

_ Suzume: Do you all play Volleyball?  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: No. Iwatobi and Samezuka are swimming rivals. Makoto is the captain of Iwatobi and Rin is the captain of Samezuka  _

 

_ Ayyeeumi: Oh. Neat. Who are the other captains here?  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Daichi Sawamura. He’s from Karasuno High School. They’re not online currently because they fucked up during practice. _

 

_ Suzume: Oh. Shig Bro doesn’t like group chats so he probably won’t even come on… _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Reminds me of Tsukki from Karasuno. Except he’s more of a stuck up little bastard-  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Iwa-chan? People read the chat _

 

_ Iwa-chan: LIKE I CARE  _

 

_ {10:00 pm}  _

 

_ Mamakoto: So you’re also considered to be the “team mom” on your team?  _

 

_ Sugamama: Yeah...Our names say it all haha _

 

_ Mamakoto: Yes they do!! It’s so strange though. How Kageyama and Haru-chan look alike _

 

_ Bananase: Drop the chan  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Sorry _

 

_ Sugamama: It is odd. It’s like their twins or something  _

 

_ Thug Seme: Told you Haru had a twin brother!!  _

 

_ Swageyama: He’s not my brother dumbass!  _

 

_ Sugamama: Don’t be rude or I’ll have Daichi make you set 100 times tomorrow!  _

 

_ Swageyama: …..Sorry _

 

_ Mamakoto: So strict. I should be a little more strict...I’m too lax with the team  _

 

_ Thug Seme: Makoto no _

 

_ Sugamama: Makoto yes  _

 

_ Mamakoto: So torn :,)  _

 

_ Thug Seme: What's volleyball like?  _

 

_ Swageyama: LEMME TELL YOU _

 

_ Dadaichi: Who got him started?  _

 

_ Mamakoto/Sugamama: Nagisa  _

 

_ Dadaichi: If you played on our team I'd make you run laps around the gym but you swim for Iwatobi  _

 

_ Jaws 3D: Next Joint practice, he's swimming 25 laps, one complain it's 45  _

 

_ Thug Seme: .-.  _

 

_ Sugamama: oh my... Swimming is scarier than Volleyball  _

 

_ Mamakoto: yes...it is  _

 

_ { Midnight }  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Mako-chan? Why are you still awake?  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Because of my siblings  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Ooh~ Can I see a picture? You said they were twins right?  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Yeah sure {Picture of Ran and Ren playing on his video game system is uploaded}  _

 

_ Shittykawa: So cute~  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Ran’s the girl, Ren’s the boy. Brown hair is a strong trait in this family…  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Both your parents have brown hair?  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Yeah. My hair is more of an olive brown though.  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Interesting. Hey I have a question  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Don't try to get him to play volleyball just because he's 6’0 and can probably block really good _

 

_ Mamakoto: … _

 

_ Mamakoto: I never played before  _

 

_ Iwa-chan: Well, you're probably better than Nekomas newbie and Shrimpy. But I'm going to bed. Night  _

 

_ Mamakoto: Me too. Night  _

 

_ Shittykawa: Bye~  _

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
